Para toda la eternidad
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: Un momento perdido en Babylon... un momento que quisiera hacer para siempre...


Siento que quedó horrible... pero que quieren, fue en un momento (media hora) de inspiración...  
Disclaimer-Solo la historia es mía, lo demás es de Cowlip... aunque quisiera que me prestaran a Brian por un ratito... uno pequeñito, por fa...

Título: Para toda la eternidad  
Categoría: Queer as Folk  
Personajes: Brian Kinney-Justin Taylor  
Resumen: Un momento perdido en Babylon... un momento que quisiera hacer para siempre...

Mi mente se pierde dentro de los recuerdos, llevándome hacia cada uno de ellos mientras espero, mientras lo espero. Recuerdo el primer momento que lo vi, la luz bañaba su pálido perfil, dándole un semblante etéreo, mientras mi corazón latía con fuerza, despertando de apoco de su letargo, aquel en que lo había sometido durante tantos años, como un sueño criogénico, de esos que salían en las pelis y cómics que tanto le gustaban a Michael.  
Lo único que pude hacer fue asegurarme que se iba conmigo, porque dentro de mi, sin darme cuenta, mi subconsciente ya sabía que a pesar de que luchara, lo quería para mi, para siempre. Ese día, el primer día, se me ha quedado grabado a fuego en la mente, haciéndome recordar cada detalle como si apenas hubiera sucedido.

Me veo a mi mismo, ofreciéndome a el sin demora, sin pudor, sin vergüenza, observando sus ojos claros oscurecerse por el deseo, clavándome en mi lugar con la fuerza de su mirada. Casi balbuceo al decir esa frase, que salio de no se que lugar dentro de mi, pero que fue suficiente para que se quedara.

Lo único que pude decir, yo y mi gran bocota, fue eso, y en realidad esperaba que fuera la tercera opción la que decidiera, porque solo de verlo sentía la polla a punto de reventar. Me miró fijamente, y durante el tiempo que tardo en decidirse entre esas tres opciones algo revoloteó en mi vientre, pulsando contra mi polla completamente erecta. Se acercó despacio, sus ojos increíblemente claros mirándome con decisión, y la victoria burbujeó en mis venas como lava incandescente.  
Y entonces ahí estaba, devorándole los labios como si fuera fruta madura, fresca y dulce, besándole como si no hubiera otra oportunidad como esta. Y probablemente, así sería. Aspirando su aroma, que se grababa en mi memoria como un cincel a la piedra.

No me di cuenta en ese momento, en el que solamente quería follarle hasta la inconsciencia, de que fue en el instante en que le vi de pie contra el poste frente a Babylon, con la mirada perdida y el rostro inocente, completamente inconsciente de lo sexy que se veía, que me había enamorado por primera vez, pero fui (y aun soy) lo suficientemente gilipollas para no aceptarlo.

Y entre más le besaba, mientras más saboreaba el dulce néctar de su boca, entre más acariciaba esa piel de alabastro, suave como la seda, más me iba perdiendo, sin darme ni la más mínima cuenta de ello. Yo, Brian Kinney, caí total e irrevocablemente a los pies de ese niñato, y ni siquiera metí las manos.

Ahora lo recuerdo, y es cuando más aprecio cada momento de valentía, de tozudez, de amor incondicional, pues a pesar de mis odiosas palabras y mis nefastas acciones, él permaneció estoico a mi lado, con sus excepciones, errores que cometimos ambos, el en su afán de buscar el amor que pensaba yo le negaba, y yo, por ser tan testarudo y ciego y no ver que con mis acciones le empujaba cada vez más lejos de mis brazos.

Siento su mirada sobre mí, a pesar de la distancia y las decenas de cuerpos que nos separan. Nunca creí que sería así, que yo encontraría una persona que me querría a mí a pesar de todo, a pesar de que ya no fuera perfecto, a pesar de que no fuera tan joven como antaño. Aunque aún me cuesta confesármelo a mí mismo, sé que le quiero, como nunca pensé querer a nadie, y sé que me quiere, como tal vez nadie me ha querido ni me querrá nunca.

Mis ojos se clavan nuevamente en los claros mares que son los suyos, me sonríe de esa manera tan suya, iluminando su rostro desde dentro, irradiando luz en su mirada. Me deja sin aliento durante algunos segundos, y a pesar de quedar embobado, no dejo de notar que a su alrededor, la marea de cuerpos se detiene un momento, embelesados como yo por su sonrisa.

Mi polla da un salto nuevamente dentro de mis pantalones, y con pasos cada vez más decididos acudo a su encuentro. Nos detenemos frente a frente a escasos centímetros, mirándonos con intensidad durante lo que parece una eternidad. Mis ojos recorren su rostro, desde sus pálidos y oceánicos ojos hasta los labios llenos y rosados.

El es todo lo que siempre esperé, y ahora sé, que por todo el sufrimiento que pasé, la vida, Dios o no se quién, me premió con él.

No podría pedir nada mas que eso.

O tal vez sí… que este momento se quedara prendido por toda la eternidad…

* * *

Un poco de sentimiento bolleril... que se le va a hacer...

Gracias mil por leer...


End file.
